Klarion the Witch Boy X OC
by B.H.artwork
Summary: A Klarion X OC fanfic. :] Set after Dr Fate returned to the earthly plain and during the five year gap between season 1 and 2.


Chapter 1:

Klarion the Witch Boy was in a long battle with Dr Fate…again. Klarion was pissed that he was losing. They were in an ally way next to a park. He was blasted against a wall and fell onto the hard concrete. He only wanted to have a little fun but now the magical member of the Justice League and Lord of Order was ruining Klarion's play time, and being more rough than usual. "What has you so cranky?" Klarion asked as he stood up. Dr Fate said nothing. Klarion felt a sharp pain in his arm so he held his shoulder. He frowned as he used his magic to heal it.

"This is child harassment you know!" Klarion yelled as he threw a red ball of fire. Dr Fate flew up and dodged it. "You may be young but you are not a mere child." Dr Fate said as he blasted Klarion again with yellow magic. Klarion dodged. He frowned as he threw a ball of red magic at Fate. Dr Fate put up a shield.

"Witch Boy! You will not win, not against a Lord of Order." Klarion groaned. "I heard you the first time! That's like the millionth time you have said that!" He yelled.

He had enough of Dr Fate's go-to-line. He was sick of the whole 'Lord of Order is superior over a Lord of Chaos' thing. Klarion released a small fire snake from his sleeve. It grew to a massive size as soon as it hit the ground. Dr Fate dodged most of the snakes' attacks. He blasted it and then created a portal. He enlarged it and pushed the portal towards the snake. The snake hissed at Fate as he forced the snake to go through the portal. Fate shot small quick blasts at Teekl. She managed to doge most of them but she was hit. She limped as she stood up. Klarion's form in the plain faulted for a moment. His eyes went red. He turned to Fate.

"Good luck without your anchor in this realm." The Lord of Order said as he shot a yellow beam out of both hands. One at Klarion, the other at Teekl. Klarion dodged but Teekl was hit. She winced in pain as Klarion's form faulted immensely.

"How dare you!" Klarion yelled. Fate created a yellow magic ball. Klarion put up a red shield as Dr Fate shot an endless power beam from the ball. Klarion winced and his eyes turned back to normal as his shield started to slowly fade. Teekl meowed nearby. Klarion glanced at his familiar. "Got any ideas Teekl?" He asked. Teekl meowed again. Her eyes flashed red as she formed a mental link. Her voice sounded tired.

 _Regroup. You have already used a large amount of power and Fate has temporarily damaged our power connection to this plain. Your shield is fading. We need to regroup._

Klarion frowned. He looked at Teekl, his eyes hard with annoyance. "I hate regrouping." He said slowly. Klarion turned back to Fate but was met with a very weak shield and the yellow blast. His eyes went wide as the blast broke through the remainder his shield and came in contact with his chest. He was blasted to the other end of the ally. He hit the floor with a skid. His arm hurt like hell and his face felt carpet burn but with rough concrete. Klarion winced in pain as he sat up. He felt a small trail of blood run down his face. He frowned. Dr Fate was walking towards him. A ball of yellow power formed in Fate's hand. Klarion's eyes widened. He stood up with a slight limp and looked around for Teekl. She jumped up into Klarion's arms. "See you later, Fate-er" Klarion said quickly as he used up the last of his energy to place an anti-tracking spell and to teleport. He didn't care where. Just away from Fate. Everything went red for a while as his body was being teleported.

He opened his eyes to see another park. 'Where am I now?' He thought to himself. He felt faint. The teleport left him with very little energy left. He collapsed onto his knees. His breathing was heavy. He looked around and saw a person standing nearby. Simply standing there watching him. The person wore a hoodie and it was dark so Klarion could not see who it was. He didn't really care. He guessed five more seconds and whoever it was would run in fear or something. He smiled a wicked grin as Teekl jumped down from Klarion's arms. He looked up but was shocked to see the person still standing there. The person stood there nervously but showed no intention of running. Klarion raised an eye brow. He suddenly felt really dizzy.

 _Klarion, your energy is very low. You will go unconscious and it will be a while before you re at full strength. It is crucial that you get to a safe place. Why you did not transport yourself to our base?_

Klarion glared at his familiar. "Shut up Teek-"Klarion's eyes rolled backwards as he fainted. He fell onto the grass and groaned. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the stranger run towards him. He noticed long blonde hair spill from the hood as the person hesitantly reach out to him. His vision went black as his eyes closed. He felt a warm gentle hand on his cheek and the sound of Teekl meowing before he completely went unconscious.


End file.
